


Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Brooke is finally ready to tell Yvie her feelings after Yvie is  the winner of season 11
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly
Kudos: 6





	Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

Brooke was enjoying life. The reunion already aired, so everyone knew she was single. And tonight was the night of the finale, so she was about to find out if she'd won. She was backstage getting ready to attend a viewing party with the rest of the top 4.

"How do you feel?" Brooke asked Yvie as they stood next to each other at the mirror.

"Good," Yvie smiled. "Can't wait to win."

"Okay, bitch," Brooke laughed. "Don't be too sure so soon."

"If I don't," Yvie looked up. "I'll just eat a baby."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. She'd started to develop a crush on Yvie in recent months, but she hadn't yet said anything. She was planning on telling her tonight after the winner was announced. She'd already talked to Vanjie about it and they agreed that it was time to move on from each other.

"Although I would love to win," Brooke said. "I guess I wouldn't mind it if you won."

"Thanks," Yvie laughed and hugged Brooke. "I know I'm gonna win, but it wouldn't be the end of the world if you did."

"Well, whoever wins," Brooke put her hand on Yvie's shoulder. "We can have our own little party tonight."

"I would love that," Yvie smiled and patted Brooke on the back.

Brooke, Yvie, Akeria and Silky headed out to watch the finale together. Akeria sat on the left, Yvie next to her, then Brooke, and finally Silky. Brooke had her arm around Yvie for the majority of the viewing. When Brooke and Yvie were announced as the top 2, they were both thrilled. They both wanted the win, but they felt a little bad about taking it from each other as well.

When it was time for the winner to be announced, the nerves were higher than they'd ever been before. Brooke had her eyes on Yvie the whole time, waiting to see what her reaction would be. She had a feeling that it was going to be Yvie. She wanted it, but she knew it was probably Yvie.

"Yvie Oddly," RuPaul's voice came over the reflection, naming Yvie as the winner.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Yvie's head and pulled her in close, pressing her head gently against Yvie's. All Yvie could do was laugh as Brooke embraced her. She couldn't believe it. Brooke pulled her in again and kissed her forehead. Yvie was too shocked to notice. Brooke laughed as Akeria pulled her into a hug, screaming as loud as she could.

As Yvie was standing on the stage with her scepter and crown, the other three queens surrounded her. Brooke hugged her once more, unable to contain her happiness about Yvie's win. She wasn't even sad that she didn't win. Finally it was over and Brooke took Yvie back to her room for drinks.

"Congratulations, babe," Brooke said as she handed Yvie a drink. 

"I just can't believe it," Yvie laughed. "But I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too," Brooke grabbed a drink of her own and sat down beside Yvie on the hotel bed. "I couldn't imagine a better winner for our season. Everyone needs to see that there's more to drag than just pageant drag."

"Are you just flattering me because I'm rich now?" Yvie asked, cackling.

Brooke shook her head and laughed. "Not at all. I really think this is a great night for you."

"Thank you," Yvie smiled. "I appreciate your support."

"You know," Brooke took a sip of her drink. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you. I had to wait until after the reunion was over."

"What is it?" Yvie asked, turning to face Brooke.

Brooke took a deep breath, not sure if she was ready, but knowing she might not have another chance because of touring schedules. "I like you, Yvie."

"I like you too, Brooke," Yvie laughed. "We're friends, I would hope you like me."

"That's not what I means, Yvie," Brooke sighed. "I like you, like you. I have a crush on you."

"What?" Yvie asked, confused. "Are you serious or are you pranking me?"

"Yvie," Brooke leaned in close to Yvie. "I'm being so serious right now. I think about you all the time."

Brooke leaned over Yvie and sat her drink down on the nightstand. She grabbed Yvie's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Yvie moved closer to Brooke, kissing back with just as much intensity. She hadn't realized until that moment that she had feelings for Brooke as well. They'd been so busy that she hadn't had the time to think about it. But now she knew, and she never wanted to let go of that.

"Brooke," Yvie said as they pulled away. " i never knew until this moment that I liked you too. I'm glad I know now."

"Me too," Brooke smiled. "I'm so happy to hear it."

"I know you were the first to make a move," Yvie said with a smile. "But I was wondering… will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will, Yvie," Brooke said and pressed her lips against Yvie's. Yvie reached back and placed her drink on the nightstand. They completely forgot about the fact they were supposed to be drinking to celebrate her win and ended up just focused on each other. Yvie ended up climbing in Brooke's lap and wrapping her arms around Brooke's neck. They continued making out until they were both too tired to sit up anymore.

"I'm so tired after everything today," Yvie said as she climbed under the blanket. She hadn't felt like returning to her own room. "I'm still in shock from just everything."

"I know," Brooke laughed and lay down beside her. "I woke up this morning thinking I might win the season, but I ended up at the end of the night with a boyfriend who just so happens to be the real winner of the season. I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I," Yvie smiled.

"Goodnight, my love," Brooke said, followed by a yawn.

"Goodnight," Yvie closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


End file.
